


Killer Queen

by gorekid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Emperor Hux, M/M, Marriage, Queen - Freeform, Wedding, based off of a song of my choice, its more a giant celebration of their marriage, with some wedding themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a Killer Queen<br/>Gunpowder, gelatine<br/>Dynamite with a laser beam<br/>Guaranteed to blow your mind<br/>Anytime<br/>Recommended at the price<br/>Insatiable an appetite<br/>Wanna try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Queen

The sun shines wonderfully on the orange locks of the Emperor, sitting on his throne on their new base. Much had happened since the last base, such as the timely passing of Supreme Leader Snoke. Hux became the youngest Emperor ever, and Kylo was his Knight.

Yes, his Knight. His lover, his everything. Kylo stood beside Hux, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kylo was dressed formally and matching Hux. Hux was wearing white, simple white pants tucked into his standard black boots. His shirt is double breasted, buttons and linings made of pure gold. The cuffs are black, outlined with gold trim and another pair of gold buttons, as is the collar. His belt is also black, the buckle gold. He wears a cape which is temporarily hung over the back of his throne, embellished with gold and truly wonderful artwork. Kylo is dressed almost in opposite colors, but just as nice as Hux, because as Hux’s other half he must also look spectacular. His thick, curly hair is pulled back to keep his bangs out of his hair in three braids, the rest left down. The top of his dress is black, shoulders exposed but arms covered with sleeves that open regally more as they reach his hands. A thicker golden necklace is put over some fabric of the dress to keep it in place and add some adornment. A thin gold belt is around his waist, and then the skirt of the dress is a very dark plum. It’s a littler thicker and goes down to the floor and leads behind him as well, gold flecs along the fabric to make it seem as if there’s a galaxy of gold, but it’s not too much. 

Hux adjust his white gloves and smooths himself out before standing before the crowd gathering around them. A man on the other side of them brings up two glasses of Moët et Chandon, one which Hux takes, and Kylo takes the other, both standing before the crowd as Hux speaks into a booming microphone.

“With the fall of the Senate in the past, we have made moves for new allies, new connections to rise in power. We have built a new base upon which we all stand, we got rid of an ignorant leader, and all that is left before us is this last obstacle. To equal the loathsome Rebellion,” He says, taking Kylo’s hand in the hand of his that was free, a smirk falling to his lips as he raises his glass. This was a fastidious move, precise, to gain meaning and effect to the next phrase he would speak. “Not destroy. Not anymore,” He booms, the crowd erupts in cheer, of troopers, First Order and Rebellion sympathizers alike.

“In my time as Emperor and achieving my position the love of my life has taught me of balance, something needed throughout the galaxy, and therefore we have called a truce, peace will reign.” Hux looks at Kylo now who has been staring fondly at Hux the entire speech, not minding the scavenger girl in the crowd or his mother who is wiping her eyes as she watches her boy, her Ben, grow up. “Now that I am settling down, I believe there is only one way to a smooth relationship and that is balance. This is to you, Kylo. The love of my life, my muse, my everything. I toast to you, I toast to hopes of a long, peaceful life together, and I can’t believe get to call you mine,” He says, bringing Kylo’s hand up and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, admiring the ring on his finger. They gently tap their glasses against the other’s, and after they take a sip, Hux says something to Kylo only he can hear.  
“I know I may not always seem like I’m here, I know I’m busy with big plans, but we will do them together. I’m here for you every step of the way,” He says. Instead of replying, Kylo kisses him.

They stay this way only for a few moments, but it seems like forever in the glow of the moment. As they walk down a large set of stairs to join the rest of the part, Hux keeps hold of Kylo’s hand, bringing him to the side so he can greet his mother and those happy to see him smiling and out of the grasp of Snoke. The first glass of their drinks are gone and Hux brings Kylo to the middle of the floor for their first dance, one which Hux had taught Kylo and a few others, because etiquette was important to Hux and so he decided to have Kylo learn from him to be sure he absorbed the lesson. Mostly because he often only listened to Hux.

As they dance, Hux leads, and Kylo is smiling just a bit the whole time, always making eye contact with Hux so he didn’t look at his feet, which he doesn’t need to do but had a bad habit of doing it anyways. “I’m so excited for our honeymoon, Kylo,” He mutters, and Kylo smiles more before nodding a little.

“You’re insatiable. Please tell me you’ll have had enough caviar today to not eat any again ever,” He teases, and Hux chuckles under his breath, relaxed but looking formal, and happy nonetheless.

“I still don’t get how I didn’t get to you in time, you’re corrupt.”

“For not liking caviar? Sounds like you’ve got skewed ideas of taste.” Kylo says with a grin and pulls another quiet laugh from the Emperor.

“I suppose you’re right. You know what they say, caviar and cigarettes only stick with some people, I got stuck with liking both.”

“You also like me,” Kylo says as others join them on the dancefloor, and Kylo can’t help but enjoy the feeling of the dress swooping around as Hux leads him through the dance. 

Once he’s dragged to the side by his lover, he gently adjusts the skirt around him as he’s handed another glass. Personally he never drank much and he’s a bit of a light weight, and mix this with the smoke from Hux’s cigarette that hangs from his lips. They had already been dancing for quite a while and it was a wonderful ball, Kylo was having the time of his life. He was getting all the attention from Hux and he was spending plenty of time with him it’s like sometimes he temporarily runs out of gas, but Hux says now he should have more time on his hands. Kylo really hopes he does. After another two glasses that he drank too quickly, Hux has finished his cigarette and is letting the now tipsy Kylo take over and do what he wanted, because it was his celebration too. When Kylo gives Hux a chaste kiss, he leans against him a bit afterwards, which gets Hux to put his arm around him.

“You taste like smoke ‘n’ alcohol and I am diggin’ it,” Kylo mutters aimlessly, and as the energy slows to a dull hum in the building around them, Hux has less conviction to hold back.

“I don’t think I can wait until tonight, Kylo,” Hux says quietly, and Kylo shivers involuntarily and looks at the throne pointedly, implanting a picture on Hux’s mind of Hux sitting there with Kylo straddling him, dress covering them as Hux gets his cock out and then Ren’s. He shows Hux what he think would be hot to do in public, and Hux immediately pushes the thought away and thinks of something disgusting instead. Kylo pouts a little, but Hux ‘tsk’s at him.  
“Your mother is here. We’ll have the next week all by ourselves, longer than a week if you desire, but for now, let’s enjoy ourselves.”

That night Kylo is absolutely exhausted and it’s 0300 hours before they’re even back in their quarters, so Kylo undoes his hair and gets on his comfortable bed clothes and slips in bed with Hux, and they fall asleep tangled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Killer Queen by Queen, which is currently my jam and it made me think of Emperor Hux and then this happened. This has been in my docs for like, 17 years, but I wanted to post the prompts in order so I just did a quick touch up!


End file.
